My new Village
by Talena Mae
Summary: The story is about a twenty year old woman who is told to move to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. (M rating as there is some cussing and other stuffs . ) Kakashi x OC
1. The horror

**Another one I am working on, I hope you do enjoy. m(_ _)m  
**

**And sadly I STILL don't own Kakashi, Neji or Gaara, nor the world of Naruto.**

* * *

_**The horror.**_

"Oh hell no!" Reila yelled. "I refuse to go to the Leaf!"

"You will do as I say!" Her mother grabbed hold of her long white hair preventing the young woman from storming away. "Your father sent me a letter before he died, he wants you to go to the village and become a ninja."

"He is not my fucking father. Jiraiya was nothing more then your sperm donor. He never truly loved-." She was silenced by a hard slap to the face, blinking at her mother her green eyes widened.

"Never speak about your father that way, he loved you with all his being." Mother yelled in the young girls face.

"He never loved you though! To him you were just a convenient fuck! A replacement for that damn woman he could never bed."

"That is enough Reila, your father loved you."

"I'm not arguing if Jiraiya loved me or not, I know he did. I was given the best tutors, he came whenever he could get away. I know father loved me, he didn't love you though!"

Her mother sighed, they had this argument every time Jiraiya was mentioned and both were as tired of it as each other. "Fine, if you will not honour his last wishes then honour mine. I want you to go to the village hidden in the leaves. You are near the age of his former apprentice Naruto. They need skilled fighters and that is what you are, we both know that, please go help your fathers village."

"Mother..."Reila whined. "What will you do if I die?"

"I would prefer you die in battle then some of the things that could happen in this remote place, you can get in your training, fall in love..." She sighed happy.

"Mother I'm only twenty!"

"You are unique!" the older woman yelled pulling her daughters hair again. "You have my old beauty and the use of all chakra elements! You will be needed girl now hop to it!"

Reila sighed, she love her mother, she really did. When her mother is not yanking on her hair, she is the one pulling on hers. They have a very strange relationship, but that is what makes every day so much fun they both insisted on many occasions. "I'm glad I got your looks, I would have had to do the honourable thing and kill myself if I had Jiraiya's." Reila quickly turned and grabbed a fist full of her mothers hair and bending the older woman's head back she kissed her forehead. "I love you mum."

"I love you too, now go get packed!" They released each others hair and Reila was pushed gently out of the room tutting all the while. "Make sure you dress in your traveling clothes, and make sure your weapons are sharp!"

"I know old woman, stop nagging at me!" Reila yelled back from her room.


	2. At the Leaf

**Another one I am working on, I hope you do enjoy. m(_ _)m  
**

**And sadly I STILL don't own Kakashi, Neji or Gaara, nor the world of Naruto.**

* * *

***Recap***

"I love you too, now go get packed!" They released each others hair and Reila was pushed gently out of the room tutting all the while. "Make sure you dress in your traveling clothes, and make sure your weapons are sharp!"

"I know old woman, stop nagging at me!" Reila yelled back from her room.

* * *

_**At the Leaf.**_

Reila walked through the open gates and was stopped by two men. They looked over her over coolly, noting the long black pants and off the shoulder red shirt with a white heart in the middle. The Ninja with the nose-band spoke first; "Welcome to the Village hidden in the Leaves, who are you and what is your business here?"

"I was sent by my mother to see the Hokage, I am Reila." She smiled.

"There you are! I have been waiting for you!" A woman walked towards the young woman, her long blonde hair swaying in the wind Reila was unhappy to admit even her eyes were drawn to the woman's massive chest.

"L-Lady Hokage!" The men snapped to attention. "You know this person?"

"You could say that." She grinned down at the young woman. "We all knew her father well."

"Please," Reila spoke up. "I would rather not talk about Jiraiya if at all possible."

"The Toad Sage was your father?" the men asked of her.

"I just said I would rather not-." Her arm was pulled and she was dragged away.

"Come on come on, I'm sick of waiting. We are going to my office to have a long heart to heart talk."

Reila found herself sitting with a hot cup of tea set before her by a black haired lady who had a pig following her every move. "How did you know I was coming?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Ah, Hana sent me a letter about a month ago telling me you would be here today and to have you settled in here. I must say, I was rather surprised when I got her letter and a photo of you. But I could tell right away that you were that man's child."

"How?" Reila asked taking a sip of the green tea.

"I had known Jiraiya since we were children." She smiled sadly.

"So it was you." the young woman murmured.

"What was me?" she asked pushing her chair back.

"You were the one Jiraiya said he would never get over... The reason why he would not or rather COULD not love my mother." It was Reilas' turn to smile sadly.

"Then why? Why did he...?"

She sighed, "Jiraiya fell for my mother because she has some resemblance to the Hokage... you. He never loved her in that way, but he was fond of her."

"Oh, I see..." came the Hokage's sad voice again.

"I don't really hold it against him, but when mother and I are fighting over something he wanted me to do, like coming here for an example, I always threw it in her face." Reila laughed, "Mother knew it too and she accepted it a long time ago. She said that no matter if he loved another, he was a fine man who would be there for her if she were in trouble. He would protect everything he was loyal too, her, me and this village. She said she would love him forever because he gave her me."

"Your mother is a wise woman. That is just the man your father was." The Hokage stated.

"Yes, I know," Reika smiled again. "I had fun whenever he came around. He would tell me stories of the leaf, getting caught doing his 'research' and someone called Naruto. He said that Naruto was his grandson, a knuckle-headed boy who will make you feel at ease whenever you speak to him. Naruto will one day save the world and once I learned to control my powers I would have to help him with everything I have in me."

"That Jiraiya..." The Hokage smiled once more. "He really did see things before they would be needed."

"I did not want to come here, even though Jiraiya wished me too." Reila stated thinking honesty would be better here. "I see no point in helping a village I know nothing about, I also do not wish to leave mother alone... I am the only family she has left. But mother convinced me to come so I will do everything in my power to go home to her alive."

They both were stunned, and after a few moments of silence the Hokage burst out laughing. "You know, you are just like him. We have a house and staff already set up for you, while you are here you will undergo a series of tests to see how far advanced you are thus we can determine your position here in the village. Are you alright with that?"

"If that is what I need to do then I will do it, but I warn you now... I shall not hold back, I will give it everything I have."

"That is just what I wanted to hear."


	3. Her new home

******Another one I am working on, I hope you do enjoy. m(_ _)m**

******And sadly I STILL don't own Kakashi, Neji or Gaara, nor the world of Naruto.**

* * *

**A big thank you to ****marin93**** for being this stories first follower.**

* * *

***Recap***

**"If that is what I need to do then I will do it, but I warn you now... I shall not hold back, I will give it everything I have."**

**"That is just what I wanted to hear."**

* * *

_**Her new home.**_

Reila had settled into her new house, the Hokage, Tsunade, mentioned it had belonged to her father, thus with him having been killed it became her. It was big... way too big for Reila alone as she tended to only use three rooms out of the ten or more. The master bedroom, kitchen and lounge, as all the rooms had their own kitchenettes and bathrooms Reila was tempted to rent them out. As she was thinking about it the doorbell sounded.

"Yes?" She called not bothering to turn, "It's open, come on in."

"Miss Reila?" Came a male voice from the now open doorway.

"That's me." She stated when he didn't speak again.

"The Hokage has asked me to escort you to one of the training grounds. She said that it is time for your tests and is waiting to see how well you do."

"Sure sure." Reila stood and stretched before turning to face the man at her door. He had a mask on, with his left eye covered by his Leaf headband and spiky silver hair that also slanted to the left. "Should we go?"

He stood there staring at staring at her, Reila was not sure what he was waiting for so she walked passed him and headed down the street before she was pulled up short by a sharp tug to her arm. "You are going the wrong way."

She turned and headed in the other direction, "Well if you had not have just stood there looking at me I would not have gone that way." For some reason she felt like teasing him, Reila just managed to conceal her smile behind a hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You remind me of someone." He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I'm Hitake Kakashi."

"Nice meeting you." Reila walked in step with him. "Of course I would remind you of him if you had spent enough time with him."

"Who?"

"Jiraiya of course." she grinned up at Kakashi.

"Why of course?" He asked, pulling out a book Reila knew well. It seemed he was a fan of her father to have one of his books.

"Because he is my father." Reila stated, she had walked a little farther on before she had noticed he was no longer next to her. Stopping Reila turned and saw he had dropped the book and from what she could see of his face he was in shock. Reila gave a small smile as she made my way back to him, picking up the book, held it out. Tilting her head to the side. "Something the matter?"

"You- Your dad..." He stammered his body now twitching. " Jiraiya was your father?"

"Yup," she pulled on his hand and placed the book in it. "I had a lot of input on this series."

"You what!" he yelled causing the people nearby to look at them strangely.

"Um, could we talk about this a little later? I kind of have something I should be getting to right now."

"Ah, yes, you're right. We should continue on." He led her to a small field, Reila looked around dubious to weather it will stand the test of her skills, then looking up she noticed the Hokage sitting on a sturdy branch. "You think this will be enough?"

"It should suit the purpose for today." she said back her answer directed at the girl.

"So who will I be fighting?"

"We will start you off with the Genin and work our way up from there."

"Ah, but-."

"No 'buts', you will do as I say." She hissed, Reila lowered her head.

"As you wish," she said on a sigh, the first child was brought out, he seemed nervous to Reila so only he could hear she stated, "Come at me with everything you have. I can see how strong you are but you know I am stronger." His eyes showed he had no resentment over that fact. "I wont use my full strength with you, but If I do hurt you I am sorry."

"Fight!" called Kakashi.

Reila stood still and waited, the boy was quick, but from what Jiraiya had told her, the fourth Hokage was the quickest in the Leaf. Watching his movements carefully Reila timed it so as he came at her she stretched out her arm, he ran into it, with a slight push forward the movement had him sliding back and slamming into a tree. Reila winced in sympathy, her mother had done the exact same thing to her as she had been growing up.

"He can not continue, next." From the sound of Kakashi's voice it was apparent that they knew she could best someone of his level. The next opponent was a Chunin, "fight!"

This one was trying to impale Reila, however Reila kept swaying from side to side as the staff hissed towards her. So when the lady finally got close to Reila, Reila drop-kicked her, getting a slash in her arm as the lady went down. As another man stepped forward she noticed that they now had a crowd of people watching, she also knew this match would test her. Within a matter of moments the young woman was being bombarded with fire style jutsu's so she had no time to make her own hand-signs.

"Why are you holding back Reila?" the Hokage asked as I slammed back into the tree she was still sitting in.

"I don't want to kill him!" Reila yelled back, twisting under another fireball, only just managing to miss it, however it did burn some of her hair.

"Stop holding back and finish the fight already! That is an order!" She yelled.

Reila sighed and as she rolled to her feet quickly made some hand-signs, "Fire lighting storm!" the sky darkened and a flash of lightening hit the ground in front of her, Reila's body then burst into flames. She lifted into the air and spinning slowly and sent a barrage of lightning and fireballs strengthened with wind onto her assailant.

As soon as Reila hit the ground she rushed over to him and placed her hand on his chest. He's heart was no longer beating, so thinking quickly she called up some more lightning, enough to restart a human heart and zapped him with it. Reila held her breath with a hand still pressed to his chest, then she felt it. A solid thump, followed by a now steady rhythm.

She smiled down at him as he opened his eyes. "Sorry about that, it was an order. I did not want to do it."

He grinned up at her briefly before passing out. Reila felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Kakashi's face. "Smart thinking there, you saved his life."

"I didn't want to do it..." she hissed looking back down at the man. He had another set of hands on him, Reila followed the hands and looked into the Hokage's eyes. "That is what happens when I don't hold back."

I stood, I was angry. I had nearly killed an innocent man. Forming some more hand-signs I called, "Quicksand tornado!"

A large vortex of wind came to be over a kilometre away, as it sucked up everything in the area I had made it, it also formed a pool of quicksand preventing any escape. "I-I can not copy it!"

"Of course you can't Kakashi, these are my Kekkei Genkai." Reila hissed.

"Just what are you?" Kakashi asked clearly as shocked as the others around her.

"Father was Earth and fire, mother was wind, lightning and water. I got all of them." she sighed. "So I guess I passed the test?" Reila growled now releasing the Quicksand tornado.

"I would say so." The Hokage said, "Do you know any medical ninjutsu?"

"Only the basics, I preferred to do other things with my free time then listen to mother as she tried to teach it to me." Again it was better to be honest, but by the look on the Hokage's face Reila figured she should have at least pretended interest.

"Never mind, you are free to go, Kakashi see her home."

Kakashi pulled her away from the training grounds and began walking back to the house house, he was casting Reila looks every now and again. She kept her left hand out of sight as it had gotten burnt with the fire lightning storm. Reila was more grateful that she had control of where she could target now days. If the fireballs had hit the man as well as the lightning she would not have been able to restart his heart.

"Did you get burnt? Your whole body went up in flames..."

Reila closed her left hand and winced, her left hand threw the fire while the right controlled the lightning. "No, I am fine. My body puts up a thick chakra shield between my body and the flames as well as the lightning."

Quickly he reached over and pulled her injured arm out and gently opened her hand. "Then what is this?"

She extracted her hand from his. "I held onto the fireballs a little longer then I would normally so I could direct them. Normally I would just create them and then release. But If I had done that then I would not have been able to save that guy."

"Why don't you heal it? You said you had basic medical training."

"I just used two of my chakra heavy jutsu's, for the first time I had to guide the fireballs. I have no strength left to heal myself, it is taking everything I have to keep walking." she stated and the world around her blurred for a moment. "Thanks to my training I am growing used to doing more then one at a given time, but guiding them was a bit too much for me. I really had to make sure I didn't hurt him..."

"They were long range attacks, how are you at close combat?" Kakashi asked.

Reila stumbled slightly before answering, "I do well because of my speed." she thought for a moment. "Why was I not put against close range fighters today?"

"We needed to see what you could do." Kakashi answered.

"Oh, I see..." Reila said before she had the weird feeling of the ground rushing towards herself.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter, m(_ _)m thanks for reading.**

**Talena~**


End file.
